


Hippo Stuffed Animal

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Stuffed Toys, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Krolia gives her son one last gift before she has to leave.Oneshot/drabble





	Hippo Stuffed Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378288) by semi-psionic. 



“Here you go,” Krolia said gently, passing her young son something small. Keith blinked a little. He didn’t know immediately what it was, but it was from his mama so he took it. He trusted her of course.

Keith looked at the thing. It was a plushie, a little stuffed animal. Small, and handmade carefully: a little hippopotamus.

He looked at it…and then he hugged it, cuddling it close to his chest.

It was the cutest thing Krolia had ever seen. She wished she could keep her son happy and innocent like this forever…


End file.
